


Doki Dokironpa

by SaveTheAmazingCakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, I'm desperately trying to make it as PG as possible, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, and we all know how that one goes, possibly out of character occassionally, the only possible ship is Kaito x Maki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveTheAmazingCakes/pseuds/SaveTheAmazingCakes
Summary: What would happen if the DDLC girls got thrown into a killing game with the original V3 cast? Well, here's what I think'll happen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Doki Dokironpa

Welcome to the world of Doki Dokironpa! I don't upload frequently, only the first few parts can be because they're already finished. If I ever forget about this, just post a comment or message me! I'm not a writer in any way. I draw, but I'm gonna take a crack at this. I'm trying not to swear, so any swear words said will be censored as best I can. Please tell me what I do wrong or how I can improve, I desperately need advice.

The [original comic](https://www.wattpad.com/story/249489660-doki-dokironpa-ddlc-and-ndrv3-crossover)

Good morning, good day, good night!

-Cakes


End file.
